Green Mother
by TheDivineDemon
Summary: A child can not chose its parents and often a parent cannot chose its child, but sometimes others can chose for them.


**So, I had this chapter done for a while but I didn't know if I was going to make it into a full story or not, the verdict is still maybe. So there may be a few more parts in the future, hopefully soon but probably not.**

**Chapter one: The "Mother"**

Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy, found herself mildly interested when the guard came to her cell saying she had a visitor. She had a few every so often, varying from reporters trying to get a human interest piece to an up and coming lawyer trying to make a name for themselves.

They were an amusing distraction from the usual insanity of Arkham Asylum.

A place she still firmly believed she didn't belong. It was not insane to wish to save the planet, even if her methods were a bit extreme.

Anyway, her rather amused mood was thoroughly shattered as the guard led her into one of the more private rooms. It wasn't the room itself that disturbed her, as she has been in them plenty of times before, but the occupant.

A figure clad in modern armor so dark he was a shadow in the brightly lit room. Eerie blank white eyes regarded her emotionlessly as the guard guided her to the only chair in the room.

It wasn't till the guard left and the closed door that Ivy had finally found herself with enough resolve to talk to the infamous man. Not that anyone could really blame her, he was the one who rather forcibly captured her so many times. "So, Batman, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" She asked in a rather bored tone, though inside she was crushing down on a feeling of panic.

Batman regarded her blankly for a moment, no indication on his face if he was annoyed or amused. When he eventually moved Ivy let out an unconscious sigh of relief, she cursed herself a second later for showing such weakness.

"Two weeks ago there was a pseudo raid upon a Cadmus research facility. In it we found many illicit, illegal, and morally twisted experiments throughout the facility. The most prominent being their attempt to create a Kryptionian clone."

"And what does this have to do with me?" She asked in a droll tone, interested but uncaring.

Batman's expression did not change as he placed a manila folder on the table. He did not move to open it as the red head gave it a curious glance. "It was quickly proven that cloning complex alien DNA was beyond modern science but a... child was not." Pamela blinked and Batman opened the file, revealing various DNA charts and notes, "Using DNA they had collected by various means they selected the sample that would best suit the child's Kryptionian nature."

"W-why are telling me this?" She asked, cuffed hands clenching her damaged womb and a dozen thoughts racing through her mind.

"Because you have a right to know." The Dark Knight said simply, "They had no right to do what they did but you have a right to know."

The League had argued over whether or not the woman in front of him should even know about the boy's existence for days. He himself was adamant that Ivy should be allowed to know about her son, something that surprised a few of the other members but boosted the "Tell Her" position.

It also helped that every time Superman tried to say something just about every member gave him a mild to harsh glare.

Served him right for avoiding the boy since his liberation. Even if Superman didn't consider Superboy his son he should have at least attempted contact.

Family was family. Which was the whole purpose of his visit.

"I have spoken to the warden and he has agreed to allow you to keep the file." Batman said as he closed and pushed the folder towards the woman before he turned to leave, "The boy doesn't know yet and if he does is entirely up to you. I'll be back in a week for you decision."

Pamela didn't even notice him leave. She just kept on staring at the manila folder in front of her.

Eventually, after she was escorted back to her room, she opened the folder and scrutinized every word.

Though not her specialty she was well versed in genetics, even if it was only a fleeting hobby even at the best of times. This allowed her to understand half the babble and graphs on the papers in front of her.

Project Kr they called it, him, and their end goal of the project was to create a weapon. One that could handle and/or replace Superman depending on their needs.

Unfortunately for them they were unable to create a stable fully Kryptonian clone. Modern science, modern human science, just wasn't good enough. A side note from one researcher described trying to understand such advanced DNA was like an American preschooler trying to read a book on advance physics in Chinese.

And so, using a very similar analogy, some jerk decided to use 'translators' to bring the DNA down to something they could understand. By using G-Nome modifiers, something they were already use in bulk on other clones to enhance physical and psychic traits, they would be able to bridge the gap between human and alien but there would still be much lost in translation.

To make up for that they decided that they would need meta-human DNA to make up the difference. And apparently she was in the top five, tied only with Wonder Woman who had lost out because the scientists couldn't make heads or tails of the magic present in the amazon.

They thought her body's natural ability to photosynthesize would complement the child's Krytonian solar based abilities, maybe even unlock what was lost or make what he did gain stronger. They were also hoping that her immunity to toxins would give the boy some reprieve from the effects of kryptonite.

Pamela for a moment didn't know what to think as she looked at the three DNA models represented on the page. She could see what the researchers meant when they said Superman's DNA was too complex for them. She couldn't make heads or tails of it herself but that still didn't give them the right to use her like that.

To take her blood and grow a child, without her consent or knowledge, it was just sickening. But at the same time, pass the disgust and anger, there were tiny sparks of emotions.

After the accident that made her Poison Ivy she had learned she could never bare children. Her womb was too damaged by the chemicals that had given her her amazing powers. That fact left her devastated for a good long while.

But now a group of men with a god complex gave her something she thought she could never have.

And all these feeling and emotions finally started to leak out as she turned the page and saw a picture of him. A young dark haired teen with inhuman crystal blue eyes frowning at the camera.

He looked so much like his biological father but she could see it. The little bits and pieces of her that peeked through, the shape of his eyes, the slant of his nose, the curve of his ears, it was her, it was all her's.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she traced these features as the facts finally seemed to sink in.

She had a son.

She had a son.

She had a son.

That one thought would echo through her mind as she hiccuped and cried quietly to herself. A hand at her lips as she continues to trace his features with a finger. A thousand questions about the boy loomed in her mind but they could wait for a night. Just the one.

For the moment she just wanted to enjoy his existence.

-0-0-

**I honestly won't lie, I like the whole "Lex is Connor's human donor" deal. In the comics, before the new 52, they play it so well. How both his donors are like his devil and angel on his shoulders and he constantly compares himself to the two. But if I was a scientist trying to outdo and eventually replace Superman and I couldn't make a stable full Kryptonian clone I would not use a normal human. No matter who was paying the bill. **

**They would want the DNA the best complemented the Krytonian and had a higher chance of adding additional abilities to replace the ones that might be lost from the hybrid DNA.**


End file.
